bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Elliot
Chloe Alyssa Cullen (born Chloe Alyssa Williams, legally later Chloe Alyssa Elliot) is the daughter of Richard Williams and Alyssa Elliot and later legal adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She was introduced in Renesmee's Teenage Story . Personality and Description 'Vampire Information' Abilities Chloe is an extremely powerful tracker and one of if not the quickest and most accurate in the world. She found out about her ability quite late after she was turned and it grew as she got older. It used to be only people she had met but (as of Living in Paradise) she is able to track anyone in the world she wants from a basic description, although it is easier if she can see a vision of the person/an object belonging to them. Because of the accuracy of her ability she is known to help the Volturi out from time to time, as one of her best friends is the leader. Eddie doesnt like her being used in the Volturi, regardless of the fact she is under the protection of Pancrazio and Chantelle. He doesnt like her being used as a guard member but Chloe still does it out of her friendship with Chantelle and Pancrazio. She is sometimes there months at a time to track people for them but is not a permanent guard member. When she is there she is the highest ranking guard member below the leaders. Early History Renesmee's Teenage Story Renesmee's Forever Forever After Living in Paradise Forever Legends Minor Stories and One-Shots Chloe has appeared in the story called dopple gangers along with Eddie Cullen you can read it here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9861801/1/The-FanFiction-Doppelgangers Relationships 'Eddie Cullen' (husband/mate) Eddie and Chloe's friendship and relationship started off easily until Eddie realised how close they were becoming, and since Chloe was so young he decided to stay away from her until she aged. Chloe was distraught but moved on the best she could. When the Volturi came for Renesmee and Chantelle, Eddie was extremely protective of them all including Chloe. After the events he realised Chloe was human and life was too short so they started their relationship. They were inseparable and had the usual couple problems, jealousy and arguments but they eventually got past this and married on Isle Isabella surrounded by family. Chloe becomes pregnant in the moon pool and they have their first daughter Holly on Christmas day the same year they were married. 'Renesmee Cullen' (sister-in-law/best friend) Renesmee and Chloe met in high school on their first day of freshman year. They quickly become close and Chloe meets Renesmee's best friend Zac. The three become close and do everything together. After an attack on Chloe, Eddie and Renesmee save her, using their supernatural powers, revealing themselves to Chloe. Chloe is told of the supernatural world and becomes even closer to Renesmee, becoming her confidant and best friend. The two remain close as they marry and have children. Their children grow up as best friends, especially their eldest two William and Holly. 'Alyssa Elliot' (mother) Alyssa was a single mother, raising Chloe by herself most of her life. They two were very close growing up and Chloe told her everything until she was introduced to the supernatural world. Chloe's relationship with her mother strained and Alyssa started to ground her for spending too much time with the Cullen's. Alyssa died in a car accident that Chloe witnessed, traumatising her and forcing her into depression. 'Richard Williams' (father) Richard is Chloe's absentee father for most of her life. He came back into her life when she was sixteen, as her mothers boyfriend. She was going to be told about him but Alyssa died before she had the chance. Chloe was given to Richard by the state and he wanted to move away but Chloe begged Carlisle and Esme to adopt her, so Richard agreed to keep his daughter happy. They began a relationship slowly and she started to call him dad. 'Bella Cullen' (mother-in-law) Bella was Chloe's confidant and adviser as she developed her relationship with Eddie. Bella became a mother and friend to Chloe after she lost hers and goes to her for anything. Bella loves Chloe like a daughter and would protect her with her life. When the time came for Chloe to be turned she requested Bella to turn her, which she did. 'Zac James' (close friend/ex-boyfriend) Zac was Renesmee's best friend and introduced to Chloe in high school. They became close and started dating after spending so much time together. Zac treated Chloe like a queen, always doing what was best and what she liked. Chloe adored him but couldn't deny the pull she felt to Eddie. Zac's parents were offered jobs in England and so they broke up the night he left the country. Even since then Zac has always been protective of Chloe and still loves her in some way. 'Jacob Black' (close friend/brother-in-law) Jacob is Chloe's brother in law through Eddie and Renesmee. The pair became close after the death of Chloe's mother as Chloe felt Jacob was the only one to truly understand her as he himself lost his mother. Jacob has always looked out for Chloe and protected her. Over the years they become closer and have a unique friendship amongst their social group with their partners. Esther (best friend) Although their relationship was rocky at the start, both Esther and Chloe become close over the years. Chloe considers Esther one of her very best friends along with Renesmee. Esther names her 3rd daughter after Chloe when she was born on Chloe's birthday. 'The Cullens' (adoptive/in-law family) Children Holly.jpg|Holly Cullen|link=Holly Cullen Avia.jpg|Avia Cullen|link=Avia Cullen Teddy.jpg|Teddy Cullen|link=Teddy Cullen Chloe has three children Holly Cullen,Avia Cullen,Teddy Cullen Trivia Appearances and Chapter POVs Category:Cullens Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Unfinished